Recently known games played by using a mobile telephone terminal, a personal computer, a game console, or the like are games in a category of so-called farm games (see Nouen Hokkorina, Online, DeNA Co., Ltd, searched for on Aug. 7, 2012, Internet <http://www.facebook.com/Hokkorina? from=fb fm>, for example). In these games, seeding, watering, harvesting, cultivating, and other actions are repeatedly carried out in each of a plurality of frame-like areas constituting a virtual farm as a field so that harvest of crops can be enjoyed in the virtual farm.